Your not going anywhere
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Kagome is going to give her soul to Kikyo after they defent Naraku and complete the jewel. Inuyasha will find a way to stop her one or another.
1. Chapter 1

They defeated Naraku, and Kagura and Kanna were set free. The sacred jewel was almost compete. Kohaku was alive thanks to Sesshomaru after Rin asked him to. Miroku's wind tunnel closed up leaving a mere scar. Miroku and Sango were getting married after the jewel was found. Kikyo had joined there group to help kill Naraku. Inuyasha and gang were stopping for the night. I had spent the whole day looking for the shards of the sacred jewel. Inuyasha was up in a tree thinking what Kagome told him the day before Naraku was killed.

_Flashback (Inuyasha and Kagome)_

_"Inuyasha, can you come with me for a second. There's something I need to tell you." Said Kagome._

_"Fine, whatever wench." Inuyasha replied._

_They walked through the woods in silence. Eventually, they came across a river and sat down under a dying Sakura Tree._

_"Inuyasha, after we kill Naraku and find the rest of shards of the jewel, I giving Kikyo the rest of my soul so you two can be together. The scared jewel is yours and you can do whatever you want with it. My family knows and I told them not to blame you. I also told Shippo, Miroku and Sango this as well."  
_

_"Why?" He asked not knowing what else to say._

_"Before Kikyo came, I promise her that I would give her my soul so she can continue living because she didn't really get a chance to. The only thing I want is for you to never forget about me. All I want is for you to be happy Inuyasha."  
_

_Inuyasha was stunned. He couldn't think or move. He couldn't do a thing. He couldn't understand why Kagome would give up her life._

_End Flashback_

Kagome left and went back to camp, and Kikyo came out of brushes.

_Flashback (Inuyasha and Kikyo)_

_"Is it true Kikyo?" Asked Inuyasha running over to her._

_"Yes. Kagome is willingly giving up her life for me so I can be with you again." Kikyo said, while embracing him._

_"But why?" He asked, still confused._

_"I guess she was giving up on life and everything. When she told me, her eyes were cold and lonely. But she'll find peace in afterlife." She said trying to comfort him._

_There was long silence. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome dead. He don't want lose her when he himself doesn't know who he's in love with yet._

_"Inuyasha are you still going to fulfill your promise of being a human with the sacred jewel?"  
_

_"Kikyo don't you love me for me as a hanyo?"_

_"I just want to live a normal life. I'll see you back at the camp." Kikyo said, turning and walking back._

_Everyone was right. Kikyo just wanted to use me. Kagome saw me for me. After Naraku died, I going to tell Kagome how I feel._

_End Flashback_

"We only need one more piece of jewel and then it will be complete." Said Kikyo to everyone. No one was listening since everyone was trying to spend as much time with Kagome as possible before she dies.

Kikyo was trying to get everyone's attentions but it wasn't working. Kikyo asked Inuyasha if he could come down but he wouldn't. She then asked if she could come up but he once again, replied no.

Everyone soon fell sleep. Kagome woke up in middle if night sensing the jewel. She quickly woke everyone and went after it. A large three hand bear had the jewel. Inuyasha quickly killed it and Kagome got the jewel. She purified the jewel making it whole once more. Everyone knew what was going happen next. Kagome was going to die for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly thrust the Tetsusaiga through Kikyo's chest. Everyone was stunned with what Inuyasha just did.

"But... Why Inuyasha?" Asked Kikyo, who was trying to get sword out of her chest before all the souls were gone.

"You never once cared about me. You just used me to get rid of the sacred jewel. Kagome never did that. She doesn't want me to change. She actually cares about me, enough to give up her soul that doesn't belong here." Said Inuyasha, refusing to remove his sword from her chest.

"I... thought that you love me." Said Kikyo trying to keep all souls in.

"I was at one point. But you never showed or told me that Kagome has. I finally know what my feeling for Kagome is." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome giving her a smile.

Kagome blushed and wondered why was he smiling at her.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked weakly.

"I mean, I love Kagome."

Inuyasha removed his sword and went over to Kagome and grabbed her hand. Kagome blushed. She never thought that this would ever happen.

"I hate you Inuyasha." Kikyo said before vanishing.

The part of Kagome's soul that Kikyo had was returned. Before anyone could do a thing, Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately. Kagome returned his kiss. They broke for air.

"What are we going to about the jewel?" Shippo asked.

"I know!" Inuyasha took the jewel from her and closed his eyes and made a wish.

A bright pink light filled the area. Everyone looked at Inuyasha. He was still a hanyo.

"Inuyasha what did you wish for?" Kagome asked for everyone.

"I wished that you, Miroku and Sango would have the life span of a demon so I wouldn't have to be alone." Inuyasha said with his ears flat on his head like he was sad.

"Hey that was good wish Inuyasha, don't be sad." Kagome said rubbing his back the way he likes it.

"You think so? Kagome do you feel the same way about me or did I mess up?" He asked. His ears still flat, if not flatter than before. He was really sad that he might lose Kagome.

"Inuyasha. I still love you, you lovable puppy." Kagome said patting his head.

"Kagome will you marry me after Sango and Miroku get married?" He asked shyly.

"Yes I will." Kagome said, happily throwing her arms around his neck.

A month later Sango and Miroku got married and set up a hut at the end of village. Months later Kagome and Inuyasha got married and had their own house in the forest. Inuyasha wanted Kagome all to himself at night and wanted nobody spying on them. Kagome became the head priest with Miroku as the head monk, and both Inuyasha and Sango became local demon slayers. Sango and Miroku had six kids, and Inuyasha and Kagome had eight kids.

_**The End**_


	2. epogile

**Beta**: CelestialxChaos

* * *

Fifty hundred years later...

"Come on guys my mom is waiting." A soft voice said.

"But Kagome I'm too tired." The man said.

"Come on Inuyasha! Everyone is in the van!" The soft voice was revealed to be Kagome.

"You know I hate riding in that thing." Inuyasha retorted.

"I know, but you can sit by me and hold my hand okay?"

"Fine! I'll go as long as I get to sit next to you and hold your hand."

"Yes you get to. Now let's go! I don't to be stuck in traffic!"

* * *

"Sorry we're late mom. I had to convince Inuyasha to get into the van." said Kagome

"That's alright. Inuyasha there's food inside." said Kagome's mom

"Mom, you know Inuyasha will be the first one to eat."

"That's true. Well your friends Sango, Miroku and their family is here already."

"Alright mom. Thanks."

* * *

Everyone soon arrived and was having a good time.

"Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku, I, along with gramps and Sota, could watch the little ones for you all, as well your children's offspring so that you guys can have time with each other." Kagome's mom suggested.

"Thanks mom! We'll take you up on that offer." Replied Kagome.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha's kids:

Luna was their first born daughter. She is mated to a lighting dragon name Sasuke, and had a thirteen years old daughter.

InuTashio was named after his father. He was second born. He was mated to Lisa the snow tiger and had one male that's fourteen and a female aged five.

Izayoi was named after his mother, and her twin is named Keade. Izayoi was third and Keade was the forth born. Izayoi was mated to the snow lion Kiba, and Keade was mated to Yasaki, the snow leopard. Both had two kids but Keade had twin boys whereas Izayoi had twin girls.

Itachi was born 14 years after Izayoi and Keade. He was their fifth born. He was mated to Lula, a Sea otter. They had two children, both male.

Kaysami was born 9 years later. He was the sixth to be born. He was mated to Yuna the black bear. They had one female that was mated to a male leopard.

Ami was born 15 years later after Kaysami. She was the seventh born. She was mated to Jin, a wolf, and was also Koga's son. Neither Inuyasha nor Koga liked it when their kids fell in love with each other, but Ayame and Kagome told them to get over it or no sex for the three years. They both decided it was okay. Ami and Jin had two girls and two guys. The twin girls mated to twin river otters. The twin boys mated to twin female gold dogs of the north.

Belle was is only five years old. She was their eighth and last.

Sango and Miroku kids:

Kimi was first born daughter. She was mated to a tiger name Yusuke.

Kami and Yumi were twins and they were the second and third to be born respectively. They were mated to two twin Sea Monkeys.

Lulu was forth born.

Tidus was fifth born.

Yamazaki was six born. He was five years old as well.

Kagome become the head of medication at the sacred jewel hospital and Sango become the head nurse at the said hospital. Inuyasha opened a dojo near the house that he had built. Miroku started his own trading center called the wind tunnel. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku finally got to spend time with each other. All the couples were finally able to spend time together. Maybe Yamazaki and Belle will get together when they're older too.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Sorry for late change I just figure I want the last a year part.**_


End file.
